Alice through the looking glass
Alice through the looking glass was released in may 2016. It was directed by James bobbin. It stared sacha baron coen as time. And it was a sequel to the 2010 Alice in wonderland. when it came out the haters of the first film hated the second film, and the fans of the first film were divided on this one. PLOT Alice has just returned home from sea after three years, and went to visit Hamish for a business proposition. Once she makes it there, Hamish reveals that her mother sold her shares of the company along with the bond on the house, which will be redeemed if Alice sells her ship. And if she does she will become a clerk, and she realizes that this is because of how three years ago she turned hamish’s mariage pruposol. She walks out conflicted and sees a blue butterfly and follows it through a looking glass. once she is through she crashes into Humpty Dumpty, bickers with some chess pieces, and goes through a door that leads to the sky. alice ends up on a tale where the white queen, the March hare, the doormous, the white rabbi, the tweedles, the bloodhoun, and the Cheshire Cat are waiting. They explain that after the hatter found a blue paper hat he fell into a deep depression, so they thought that seeing Alice would make him well again. So she goes to his hat shaped house where he says that the blue paper hat was the first hat he made, and if the hat survived then his family must have (since they were killed on hourevendish day) but Alice says that it is impossible so hatter throws her out. alice tells the others that the hatter is dying so they decide for Alice to borrow the chromosphere to go back in time to save the hatter‘s family. She goes to times castle and asks him if she can borrow the chronosphere but he says no. As she is walking away she discovers that the red queen is times girlfriend And she also wants the chronoshper, so Alice steals it and goes back in time but time is after her and she accidentally goes back further than she meant to. When she lands in the past she meets past hatter, and then sees the two queens as princesses getting their crowns, but the red queens crown breaks and the hatter laughs and the red queen starts yelling at everyone until her father says that her sister will be the next queen. The red queen gets so angry her head gets bigger and she swears revenge on the hatter and his family. After the hatters father says that he was always a dissapointment to him, the hatter leaves home. Alice tries to warn the family but the white queen gets in the way by explaining how when they were kids the red queen hit her head. So Alice goes back further in time to try to prevent the red queen from hitting her head. Meanwhile in the more recent past time crashes at the mad tea party and they start mocking him until he says that it will always remain one minute till tea time until young Alice arrives. Alice meets a child hatter who takes her to his father. The hatter tries to give his father a blue paper hat but he throws it out. Alice then tries to prevent the red queen from hitting her head (after she ran outside because her sister lied about some tarts) but she only ends up changing how she hit her head. She then notices that the hatters father kept the hat and she realized that they were alive. Time tries to catch Alice but she escapes and goes back to houruvendish day where she sees that the red queens soldiers captured the hatters family and past red queen flies off with the jabberwocky. Alice makes it back to the present where the hatter is on his deathbed, so Alice says that she belives him and he is made well again. So they go to the red queens hideout where the find the hatters family shurknken, but then the red queen and the vegetable people capture them. the red queen goes back in time to when she was a kid. Fortunately the vegetable people free Alice, and the hatter, and they use another device that time has to go back in time. The red queen sees her past self and wonderland begins to rust over. Fortunately Alice puts the chronosphere back ni everything is fine. the white queen apologizes to the red quee, Alice apologizes to time, and the hatter uses cake to make his family grow. Alice goes back home where she tells her mother to sign the papers that will give up her ship, but Hamish is a jerk about it so she decides not to do it and they walk out. Alice and her mother then start their own traiding company and they live happily ever after. Cast. Mia wisakoski as Alice. johnny depp as the hatter. alan Rickman as the butterfly. ryhs Ifans as the hatters father. stephew fry as the Cheshire Cat. sacha baron coen as time. toby Jones as wilkins. richard armatige as the red queens father. helen Bonham Carter as the red queen. matt Lucas as the tweedles. anne hathaway as the white queen. Micheal sheen as the white rabbit. GALLERY Category:Episodes